1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure for guarding against theft.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer enclosures are designed to connect different operating components together in a compact package. The operating components may include a hard drive, a graphics card, and a motherboard that are removably attached to the enclosure by friction or a few fasteners for easy replacement. However, these components may be very expensive and impossible to replace if lost, such as information stored on a hard drive.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical computer enclosure includes a chassis 70 and a cover 90. The chassis 70 defines a screw hole 73, and the cover 90 defines a hole 93 corresponding to the screw hole 73. A screw 81 engages in the screw hole 73 and the hole 93 to mount the cover 90 to the chassis 70. However, for this type of computer enclosure, anybody can open it, and the components in it are at risk of being stolen.
Therefore, a computer enclosure that guards against theft is desired to overcome the above-described deficiency.